1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head lamp for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a head lamp for a vehicle which serves to improve sharpness of a cut-off line formed between a signal beam region and a low beam region of light emitted from the head lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
As well known, a head lamp for a vehicle is one of the essential components for safe driving, which illuminates a front side of a vehicle when the vehicle travels during the day and night, and simultaneously serves to give a warning to an oncoming vehicle on the opposite lane.
Referring to FIG. 1, a head lamp 10 in the related art includes a lens 11, a body 12 which is mounted on a rear side of the lens 11, a reflector 13 which is mounted on a rear side of the body 12, a light source 14 which is installed at the rear of the reflector 13, and a shield 15 and a signal plate 16 which are provided in the body 12.
According to the head lamp 10 in the related art, in the case of a low beam, light emitted from the light source 14 is reflected by the reflector 13, and thereafter, goes straight forward while passing through an opening portion 17 of the shield 15, and in the case of a signal beam, light emitted from the light source 14 is reflected by the reflector 13, and then passes through the opening portion 17 of the shield 15, and the light is reflected again by the signal plate 16, and then proceeds upward in a diagonal direction.
The low beam and the signal beam emitted from the head lamp mainly illuminate a predetermined region as illustrated in FIG. 2, and a boundary of light, that is, a cut-off line is formed between a low beam region illuminated by the low beam and a signal beam region illuminated by the signal beam due to the shield 15 disposed in front of the light source 14.
That is, a part of the light emitted from the light source 14 is shut off by the shield 15, and the remaining light, which is not shut off, exits through the lens 11, such that the cut-off line is formed between the low beam region and the signal beam region.
According to the head lamp 10 in the related art as described above, since the light reflected by the reflector 13 is reflected again by the signal plate 16, intensity of illumination of the light exiting the lens 11 is low, the signal beam region is narrow because a size of the signal plate 16 is small, and as a result, there is a problem in that there is a great difference in brightness between the low beam region and the signal beam region, and the cut-off line is clearly seen.
Therefore, in order to improve sharpness of the cut-off line, it is necessary to reduce the difference in brightness between the low beam region and the signal beam region.
However, the aforementioned head lamp 10 in the related art adopts an assembly structure in which the shield 15 and the signal plate 16 are separately manufactured, the signal plate 16 is attached to the shield 15, and the shield 15 is mounted in the body 12, and as a result, it is difficult to reduce the difference in brightness between the low beam region and the signal beam region because assembly dispersion among the shield 15, the signal plate 16 and the body 12 needs to be considered in addition to the design of the shield 15 and the signal plate 16.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.